Dear Sister
by MistressofthePen1987
Summary: Reggie's got a problem, no boy she goes out with ever makes it to a second date. With no date for the prom, a desperate Reggie turns to her brother, but is Otto as innocent as he seems? Warnings within, lemon. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ooh, this is new! A story from the darker recesses of my mind, how fancy! **

**You may as well know right now that there will be incest in this particular fic. Therefore, anyone with weak constitutions or strong moral standards may want to search for something else to read. I also wish to express at this point in time that I do not condone incest, it's just plain nasty. However for the sake of fan fiction I will put my own morals aside and bring this story to light. Keep in mind however that this is just a story and if you think otherwise, you're nuts!**

**I do not own Rocket Power or any of its characters.**

**R & R**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Jeremy,"

"Caleb,"

"Johnny,"

"Roel,"

"Anthony,"

"Torrence,"

"Let's see…1…2..6?" Reggie looked down incredulously at the one hand with it's five fingers extended next to the other with the index finger at extension. 6 guys she dated since she started high school and each and every one of them ended the same way.

"Well that's depressing," Reggie sighed, her hands still up. She finally lowered them and leaned back in her black and pink computer chair, her mind tackling the dilemma that was her life.

Reggie, affectionately named 'One Shot' by her fanfic friends was beginning to see a vicious cycle. Every date she went on, she only went once. She'd meet a nice guy, they'd get to talking, he'd ask her out, it would go off without a hitch, they'd promise to call or hang out again and each of the 6 times, the boys always came up with an excuse not to see her again.

"Jeremy never called, Caleb "moved" out of state, Johnny and Roel had girlfriends, Anthony contracted HIV, and Torrence, my latest failure, was suddenly gay," she recounted.

Despite their different excuses, the end result was the same.

No second date for Reggie.

The 18 year old stretched and logged off of Fanfiction before standing and making her way to her mirror. She looked long and hard into her reflection, 'Is it me?' she wondered out loud. Was there something she did or the way she looked that deterred men from seeking her company again? She didn't think she was drop-dead sexy, but she couldn't be bad looking, long wavy locks of violet, ocean blue eyes, long legs and ample breasts.

Making sure no one was looking, Reggie lifted her right arm and sniffed her pit, 'I don't offend, do I?' she asked. No, Otto had a pretty sharp nose and he would definitely have told her if she had B.O.

A loud 'ding' from the computer hailed the arrival of an IM, Reggie clicked the flashing message and smirked, it was a group chat from three girls in her school, three girls that she despised.

**Tiffi-chan145:** heard about Torrence.

**Bubbles ^-^:** Better luck next time!

Reggie didn't feel like fighting these girls and closed the chat room, but they persisted, opening another chat room seconds after.

**Tiffi-chan145:**U there?

**Ailah2000:** Prolly gave n 2 dispair, lol

**Bubbles ^-^:** No worries Reg, never heard of anyone that lost 8 potential bfs

**Ailah2000:** lmao

**Tiffi-chan145:**lmao

Reggie hated lowering herself to their levels, but they succeeded in pissing her off.

**Sk8rgirl:** Don't you have anything better to do?

**Tiffi-chan145: **Girls, she speaks!

**Ailah2000: **Poor Reggie, no date for the dance this Friday

"Who is that?" Reggie jumped when she realized she wasn't alone. She turned to see Otto behind her. The 17 year old was fresh out of the shower and burdened with the task of drying his wet dreadlocks. Through a hole in the towel, his eyes were scanning the group chat.

"Nothing, just some idiots bothering me," she said.

"From your school?" he asked, Reggie nodded.

Otto smirked, then scooted Reggie out of the way, "Hey!" Reggie cried, Otto leaned forward and began to type, "What are you doing?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she scooted back and looked at the screen:

**Sk8rgirl: **Not that it's any of your business, but I do have a date.

Reggie's stomach plunged into her feet, "DON'T SAY THAT!" she screamed, trying to smack his hands out of the way, Otto just grabbed her and held her to him with one hand while the other continued typing, one of the girl's responded. Reggie turned from her position against his chest and read:

**Tiffi-chan145: **That was fast, wonder what did u did exactly to snag this 1

**Sk8rgirl: **The same thing I did to your boyfriend last night.

Reggie beat against his chest, "DON'T TALK LIKE THAT AS ME! YOU'RE MAKING ME SEEM CHEAP!" she said, her heart was pounding in her chest at the rumors that would fly from those words.

"Look," Otto said, calm as a cucumber.

**Ailah2000: **LMAO! She owned you, Tiff!

**Bubbles ^-^: **lol

**Tiffi-chan145: **Don't listen to this bitch, she lying.

Despite Otto's comment, Reggie was glad Tiffany got mad. Still, he was getting her into some pretty deep trouble. "Otto, that's enough," she said. She then blushed a furious shade of red as she realized she was still in his arms. Pushing herself out of his grip she turned as he sent his last message:

**Sk8rgirl: **Don't believe me, see it for yourself Friday.

He then logged off fully and turned to a mortified Reggie, "Why did you do that?" she asked, on the verge of tears.

"I'm not going to sit by while they talk shit to my sister." he said, Reggie was happy that he was so protective of her, but this characteristic was new to her. She honestly didn't understand the boy before her as well as she used to. Otto had become so aloof since...since _that_ happened.

Reggie shook the thought out of her head, 'I shouldn't think about those days anymore, he's finally coming around, I shouldn't deter that,' she said to herself, but that still didn't condone what he did. "So where exactly do I get a date, Otto?" she asked with a grimace.

Otto just smiled and twirled, "You're looking at him!" he said. Reggie's jaw nearly hit the floor, "You? Otto, you're my brother, I'd be a laughing stock,"

"Not necessarily, dear sister," he said with a wink, "I haven't been to school, not since we moved anyway."

"And?" she asked, not getting his point.

"Do any of your friends know me?" he asked.

Reggie opened her mouth to answer, but stopped as her brain came to realize just what Otto was getting at. No one knew Otto, not since he got...

Reggie smiled a sad smile, how sweet Otto was for putting himself out like that. And he was only doing it to make his big sister feel better, she shouldn't be mad at him.

"Thank you, Otto," she said.

"So...we're going to the dance?" he asked, his boyish grin as wide as it had ever been. Reggie began to think this was more for Otto to get out of the house than it was to save her from the lie he just created.

"Absolutely not!" she said.

Otto's smile vanished as soon as it appeared, "Oh...o.k." his voice was suddenly small and broken, hitting Reggie where it hurt. She fidgeted under the guilt of alienating Otto even more than he already was, but she had to stand firm, for Otto's health.

"Otto...I'm just scared, I....I don't want you to be exposed," she said. It killed her that she was reminding him of that, but there was really no way to avoid it.

It was 3 years ago that they found out about Otto. When he caught the flu and wouldn't get better. Everyone thought at first that it was the new, drug resistant strain they had heard about, but tests quickly indicated he in fact had the most mild, treatable flu around. Otto slowly got worse and his heart stopped twice from the strain of the disease; days that were nothing short of hell for Reggie and Ray. It wouldn't be until after a month of tests were performed that they got the answer they'd been praying for and dreading over.

A disease, so rare, so unstudied that it had never been given a name in the medical catalog. In short, whenever Otto gets sick, instead of the anti-bodies destroying the virus, they'd magnify the disease 10 times over, and the only way for the doctor's to treat it was to weaken Otto's immune system. He would live, but if surrounded by too many people for too long a period could contract a common cold and die from it.

Needless to say it changed Otto's life. The family had to move from Ocean Shores north, where there was less chance of bacteria in the air, to Otto and Reggie that meant saying goodbye to Twister and Sam. Everything in the house, Ray and Reggie included, had to be disinfected daily, Otto was home-schooled from that point on. The only thing he was still allowed to do was skate, but only for tournaments and with the strict regulation that he wear a special face mask. What was hard for Otto was the isolation and thusly he fell into a rather deep depression. Only now was he finally coming around.

Otto just smirked and put his hands on his hips, "I'm stronger than you think I am Reg. Besides it'll be for what, two hours. It won't kill me,"

Reggie sighed, Otto really got her stuck. She already spent money on her dress, she had no time to find a date and thanks to Otto if she didn't show up or showed up dateless those girls would never let her live it down.

She rubbed her temples, "I hope you have a tux," she said with a smile.

Otto's eyes lighted up, he jumped in the air, "Sweet!" he cheered.

The phone rang in the hallway, prompting the departure of Reggie from her room. Otto too left and went to his own room, as he closed the door he pulled out his cell and dialed a number, no more than a ring and it was answered.

"Good job Tiffany. You girls have really riled her," he said.

"For $500 I'd have killed her. But I don't understand, why do you want her so bad. I'm hot and I'd love to meet you," Tiffany's voice dropped to a flirty tone, Otto just smirked, "Sorry, not interested. Thank you for your services," her reply was cut off as he flipped the phone closed.

Footsteps indicated that Reggie was returning, he peered through the crack in his door and watched his violet-haired goddess saunter down the hall and into her room.

"The trap is set..."

* * *

**Ooh, Otto's a bad, bad man! What does he have up his sleeve. What I ask you! Review please! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look! I came up with a song!**

**Chapter two! doo, dee doo! Chapter 2! Read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The night was warm and filled with the sweet smell of the upcoming summer, on the empty road streetlights began to flicker to life as the sun gave way to the approaching night. Prom night.

Otto stood at the bottom of the staircase dressed in black slacks, black shoes and a white button down shirt. His tux coat was slung over his shoulder and a white sweatband held his long dreads out of his face.

He turned and looked up the stairs, "Reggie, ready?" he called.

From the dark hallway she emerged. Reggie, but not Reggie. Otto couldn't hide his amazement at the transformation that was his sister. Reggie's hair was layered and fell loose around her slim shoulders, a silver locket bounced between her breasts, her dress was a deep red, strapless, floor length gown that was tight at the hips and loosened just below the knee.

No sooner was Reggie at the bottom of the stairs was she assaulted by an array of flashing lights.

She shielded herself from her paparazzi brother, "What gives?"

Otto looked up from the camera, "Sorry Reg, I promised Dad I'd get as many pictures of us and mail them to him," he explained. Despite the 16 hour drive, Ray insisted on keeping the Shore Shack open. He stayed there most of the time, coming back for a week every month or so to be with the kids.

Reggie took a deep breath, "Sure I can't still quit," she asked as they made their way to the limo. Otto held the door open and helped Reggie in, "When does Reggie Rocket ever quit? He asked, closing the door.

* * *

Despite the fear in Reggie's chest, she had to admit the prom was pretty kick ass. Sweet music, great food and decorated to look like Mardi Gras. Reggie looked at her classmates in awe. Everyone dawned masks, giving everything a mysterioso effect.

Otto finished signing them in and took his place by her side. Reggie gasped as his arm slid across her bare back and came to rest an inch above her right butt cheek, a bright red blush embellishing her apparent embarrassment.

"Chill, Reg," Otto's lips were so close to her ear, they brushed against her lobe a few times as he spoke, "We have to be convincing, any stiffness will give us away,"

Reggie knew that, but it was still somewhat dizzying to be with her own brother in that sort of scenario. Luckily she wasn't allowed to dwell on it as Tiffany and her usual chronies made short work of her entrance and came bustling up.

They looked her up and down, "Wow, Amazing what a little cheap make-up can do huh girls," she asked, the girl's behind her giggled at the command of their leader. Reggie was amazed that there were really people like this in the real world, social morons incapable of thinking by themselves. Reggie was their age and still managed to worry that they were the future of America.

Otto, despite his heavy involvement in the beginning, was unusually silent. 'It's not unusual,' Reggie thought, 'He knows this is my fight.'

Tiffany moved towards Otto, giving him a once over, "Where'd you snag this hottie?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow at him in a suggestive manner. Reggie moved between them and stood in front of Otto, sliding her arm around his neck, "He found me, Blue November concert," she explained, calm and at the same time terrified that they weren't going to buy it. Otto slid his own arm around her waist, planting a kiss on her neck; Reggie had to really fight the chill that spread up her back, had it not been her brother, she'd have explained that that was one of her hot spots.

Tiffany looked them over with a look of utter disbelief, "No, there's no way!"

Otto's throat went dry, would Tiff expose him? He gave her a deadly glare that screamed, 'If you value your life, you'll keep your fucking mouth shut.' Tiffany was an idiot most of the time, but seemed to get the gist this time, "Are you really going out?" she asked.

Reggie almost lost her cool at Otto's next question. He pulled her closer to him, his other hand enclosing her against his body, "You want me to fuck her right here to prove it?"

All the girls looked like they turned to stone at his brashness. Reggie couldn't hide her blush that time and turned in his arms, making it look like she was hugging him, "Let's go, they're boring me," she said with a pout. Lovingly, the two made their way to the other side of the gym. Leaving the three girls to collect themselves.

Behind the folded up cafeteria tables, Reggie dropped the rouse, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ASK THAT?" she asked, punching him on his arm. Otto cringed as her fist hit his bicep and quickly rubbed it, "Sorry, I got carried away I guess," he said through a wince. "Still it worked, did you see their faces?" he asked.

Reggie could hide the smile of satisfaction that answered his question. "Ahh, so Reggie isn't the angel she professes to be!" he grinned.

"Reg!" The two jumped as a girl and two guys made their way behind the tables. The girl threw her arms around Reggie, smiling brightly, "We saw the whole thing! That was awesome!" she half-squealed. The boys approached her and gave her congratualory high-fives.

"Thanks," Reggie said, she then remembered the boy next to her, "Oh..err…this is my date, Artist." She said, motioning to her brother.

The girl looked Otto up and down the same way Tiff did, she then smiled and extended her hand to him, "Nice to meet you, I'm Yuki," she said, the boys followed suit, only with high-fives as well, "Joey," said the tall boy with glasses, "David," said the one with spiked hair.

"These are my best friends," Reggie explained to Otto, he nodded to show he understood.

"Well are we going to stay behind here all night, or can we start partying?" Yuki asked. Otto smiled, "You're right," he said, offering Reggie his arm. Reggie smiled and took it and headed out for the night of her life.

Apparently Reggie's friends weren't the only ones rooting for her. All through the night people kept approaching them to offer their support and congratulations, giving them well wishes and confessing to Reggie and Otto that they did what everyone could only dream of doing.

They were all also very curious over Reggie's new boyfriend. Otto must have thought of the lie before they got there for each question they had was answered with an elaborate and well thought of question. He took his skater name "Artist Solaruiz" and gave him a back story as a college student from U.C.L.A who traveled every six months or so to visit Reggie. A lot of people recognized the name, and it fit well with the fact that his face was perpetually concealed with a medical mask, shrouded with a black cloth. He was a popular skater and was constantly bombarded by the Paparazzi, anytime spent in peace was rare and extremely cherished which was why Reggie never really spoke of him. Everyone bought it and were generous enough not to bother him as much as they would any other celebrity. Reggie was reminded of Otto's popular days at school when all of the alumni seemed to hover around him, listening to his stories and making dates to hang out the next time he was in town.

"I'm going to go get you some punch," Otto whispered to Reggie and made his way to the concession stand. Yuki pulled at her friend, "I can't believe you've been hiding that guy!" she said incredulously. Other girls approached her too, asking her if he had a younger brother, 'No, but he's got an older sister,' Reggie thought to herself. A part of her was still very nervous, but Otto looked so happy to be socializing. Another hour or so wouldn't hurt him.

Otto came back and handed her some punch. To Reggie it had a strange kick to it, still Otto went though the trouble of getting it for her, so she didn't complain. "Let's dance," Otto said, offering her his hand. Reggie took it gracefully and let him pull her to him. Drinking the punch every twirl or so.

* * *

It should have been strange that each sip of punch lulled her deeper and deeper into a hazy sense of security however, Reggie was having too much of a wonderful time to make the connection.

She was really amazed at everything, especially Otto, her sweet and gentlemanly brother. How kind he was, how caring and protective, Reggie wished with all of her heart that all men were like this.

Otto must have excused the both of them for the two slowly made their way to the back hall. Reggie, tipsy beyond what was considered safe closed her eyes and leaned against the muscular pillar that was her brother for support. He was saying something to her, but at that point in her stupor it sounded like a hushed mumble, indiscernible from the music and voices. Otto opened the door and escorted her through before closing the door behind them.

In the hallway, Reggie felt the cool stone wall of the hallway against her back, relishing in the sensation. She felt Otto brush her hair out of her face and wind as he fanned her face.

Otto was so caring, Otto was so sweet, Otto was the perfect gentleman, Otto was…

Otto was kissing her, Otto was kissing her hard and deep.

Surprised, Reggie blinked reality back into place as best as she could and assessed the situation. Her body was currently pressed between the cool wall and Otto's hot body, his finger was cupping her chin, holding it up as his mouth laid a lusty assault on her own. To make matters worse, the music could no longer be heard, indicating to Reggie that they were far away from anything that could be counted on as a safe haven.

Reggie tried to move her hands up to push him away, only to find herself struggling against her own clothing. Somewhere in his kiss Otto managed to tie her arms together with the red sash she just had to have when she bought it at the mall.

So, in short she couldn't retaliate, she couldn't even cry out as her mouth was currently the captive of Otto's tongue.

Panicking and doing the only thing she could think of. Reggie pushed against Otto with all her might, knocking the boy away from her and onto the floor. With great difficulty she started a drunken sprint down the hallway, "Help! Someone help!" she screamed.

Getting away worked as she had hoped, but staying away was easier said than done; the walls lost their rigidness and began to sway back and forth. The floor tiles jutted against her feet as Reggie fought to keep her balance. The door was just there, just a bit further.

She must have felt faster that she really was for with a light jog Otto closed the distance she put between them and grabbed her sash, pulling her to the floor.

Reggie kicked and screamed, giving Otto no other alternative than for him to slap his hand across her mouth. He pulled her to him and whispered in her ear, "Alright! Alright! Calm down! I'm going to untie you, so stop screaming," he ordered. The running mixed with the alcohol left Reggie feeling too sick at that point to protest and calmly waited for him to do as he promised.

Freed from her restraints, Reggie stood and put a good 5 feet between her and her so-called brother. She glared at him with confused and untrusting eyes. Otto seemed uncharacteristically calm, leading the teen to believe he planned this out.

"Perhaps I overloaded you," he said in a somewhat whimsical tone. Reggie couldn't even begin to process what he meant by that, "I'll keep my distance for the moment, but you, dear sister," he closed the distance again, fingering a lock of her hair, "belong to me."

* * *

**Ooh, that creeped even me out! What the heck is going on with Otto, seriously?**


	3. Chapter 3

Allrighty then! The newest chapter is here! Reggie's recieved the shock of her life, what will she do now? How can she cope? Things get steamy in this chapter and the best is yet to come!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Due to the shock and the alcohol-inducted inability to think properly, Reggie left the prom and climbed into the limo with no struggle or persuasion whatsoever.

As soon as they were home however, she shut herself up in her room for two days. Two days that crept by with the lack of sleep and food.

Reggie sat on her bed at the corner-most section where the mattress and the two walls converged, the silk prom dress had been ripped from her body and shoved in the deepest, darkest part of her closet; her knees were pressed against her chest, her bagged eyes staring intently at the door. Every so often her eyelids slipped and her head bobbed from side to side, but the fear of Otto coming into her room while she was incapacitated proved too terrifying and she jolted awake. To her left, her cell phone, filled with texts from her friends over her new 'beau' sat with 9-1-1 on speed dial.

Shifting to allow blood to circulate in her legs, Reggie's mind dissected that night for the millionth time. Why had Otto become like this, when? Were there warning signs that she failed to see? Was Otto acting out of the spiked punch? Did he feel remorse? She scrutinized every millisecond of her memory, trying with all her mental might to find the answer. Nothing came to her, nothing but the hot sensation of his imprinted lips on her own. Scared, she shoved the defiled memories to the farthest recesses of her mind and waited for the courage to look at them again.

She heard his footsteps and saw his shadow cross the bottom of her door, stopping in the middle. He never knocked, never called to her, just stood there for 5 minutes every 2 hours. Reggie tried to see past the door to the expression on his face, a part of her wanted so badly to know what he was thinking. She felt as though he was trying to work up the courage to apologize, but instead of going to the door her whole body would freeze in fear and refuse to move until he was clearly out of sight.

Otto completed his 5 minutes and took off in the direction of the front door. Reggie heard it open and close, then the start of his car and the rumble of his Shelby Mustang as it sped away.

Leaping up, she grabbed some clothes and dashed across the hall to the bathroom, slamming the door, locking it and placing the towel rack in front of the door for added protection. She needed a bath and a toilet so bad at that moment. After this, if he was still gone Reggie figured it best to stay at her friend Yuki's house. She started the shower while she was still on the toilet; any time that could be cut out of her room was better.

Reggie undressed and climbed into the shower, but not before grabbing a stack of towels and shoving them underneath the door and over the small window over the shower. Only then did she feel safe enough relax.

Never before did Reggie relish in the sensation of hot water on her body. Stepping closer to the shower head, she dipped her matted hair in the water, 'Maybe I should call Dad,' she started to wonder again. The thought instantly was cast aside, by her embarrassment more than anything else, 'How can I tell my father that? Besides, who knows how he'd react.'

Grabbing the body wash, Reggie lathered up her loofa and started a new thought path, 'Maybe I can handle this myself. Otto obviously needs help. I can take him so a specialist or something.'

**FFSSSSHHHHHHHH!**

Reggie's thoughts were cut off as the shower curtains were pulled aside by an unknown intruder. Her body froze as Otto slowly materialized from the steam from the shower, his body as naked as hers. Reggie struggled against her fear to think, 'How did he get in here?' she had just finished locking the door. Looking past him, she tried as best to re-create his infiltration, nothing but Otto's stare was there to answer her.

Her body roused to cover itself as she came to the horrible realization that her own brother was currently ogling her. Trembling, she shrunk to the corner of the shower, praying to God that she didn't slip.

Slowly he stepped over the side of the tub and into the shower, Reggie was put off by the look on his face, the calm, unblinking look that failed to see any immorality in this situation. His eyes didn't leave hers, staring, almost in a testing manner as he walked forwards and allowed the water to come in contact with his body.

Reggie finally found herself, with the situation too close and too dangerous she found the courage to speak, "What...are you doing in here?" her sentence was slow to come out and shaky when it did.

"Taking a bath, what do you think I'm doing?" he asked, wetting his long dreadlocks.

"You know what I mean," this came out a little more forcefully. Reggie could only wish her body started to feel so brave. However it still seemed preoccupied with the task of keeping her from flat out crying.

Otto plucked the loofa from her hands, a gesture that made Reggie jump and started the same routine Reggie had been doing, "Well, I was going to get some food and forgot my wallet. It's a good thing I did, this is much more fun." His hands slowly ran the scrubber across his muscular chest, up his neck and across his mouth, almost as if he was relishing in the idea of an indirect hug with her. The longer he continued, the more violated she felt until she could control it no longer.

"Otto, get out!" Reggie screamed.

Otto cocked an eyebrow at her, "If you haven't noticed. I'm not exactly keeping you here," he said, "The hell you aren't!" she said and started out of the tub.

She was nearly there when Otto's arm wrapped itself around her shoulders and pulled Reggie back, "No!" she screamed as he pinned her against the wall. Frantically she clawed at him, tears stung her face, her heart jump started with anxiety. Otto grabbed her hands and forced them to her sides, "Relax, will you?" he asked.

"HOW CAN I RELAX!" she screeched, trying again to push herself against him and escape. Otto was quicker to think this time and used her body weight against her, bringing her to the tub floor. He pulled her arms across her chest, holding her back against his chest. Reggie couldn't keep herself calm anymore and began to cry, "Otto, stop, please," she sobbed. Otto just leaned forwards and kissed her neck, "Relax, Reggie," he said again. He took both of her arms into one hand, freeing his other which he used to grab her face and turn it to him for a kiss.

Reggie trembled underneath his intense kiss, tears continued to flow down her cheeks. She struggled as hard as she could to get free, but Otto proved too strong. When had her weak brother become so strong? Why hadn't she realized it before? What hadn't she paid more attention?

Otto released her face in search of a more enticing attribute. Reggie pulled away, spitting out every ounce of saliva he left in her mouth, then gasped as his free hand traced her clavicle and moved to the ample mound that was her left breast, "There's no reason to cry," he murmured into her ear, Reggie had to really concentrate on his words to discern them from the still rushing shower water. "You're afraid that I'll force you, that's not my intention. I want you to want me as much as I want you Reggie, and I won't take you until you do."

Reggie's eyes widened as his words were processed.

'Otto…is in love with me?' the chilling realization hit her, had her stomach not been empty she'd have repulsed all its contents right then and there.

"You can't love me, Otto. Not like that!" she said, "You're my brother, we come from the same parents, it's sick!"

"I felt the exact same way, in the beginning, but time ebbs away all the uncertainty and disgust placed upon us by a narrow-minded society." His hand cupped her breast, causing a gasp to escape Reggie's mouth. Otto grinned, "You see?" he asked, "You react the same way, whether it be you boyfriend, or your brother,"

"You surprised me!" Reggie screamed.

Otto finally released his grip on her, "Whatever you say, Reggie. Surprised people don't blush like that," he pointed at her cheeks.

Reggie was fuming and for once did not keep herself in check, with all her might she turned and slammed her palm against his cheek. Otto reeled from the blow, his blood splattering on the tiles of the shower. Reggie grabbed a towel, tripping over everything that had been knocked over, "You're sick Otto, sick! You better get your head straight or I swear to God I'll send you to the whacky house!" she screamed before slamming the bathroom door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! Down to the last few chapters! What a road it's been! Lol. I just want to thank those of you who've been with me since the beginning. Well, here it is! The second to the last chapter of 'Dear Sister'. Show me some love, review!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Unfortunately, it had been an oversight on Reggie's part that the following week was a school holiday, North Shores High School would be closed that Monday all the way through to Friday.

So instead of having to avoid Otto for two days, Reggie would have to survive a whole week alone with him.

Otto had been unusually quiet this whole time. After the shower incident, he went to his room and made no attempts to leave the house whatsoever. He did not stop in front of her door anymore, he did not call to her, nothing.

Her father called every other day, however all his calls were intercepted by Otto, who always had an excuse as to why Reggie wasn't able to talk. Not that Reggie had the courage to tell him anything anyway. It did help though to further her isolation.

She couldn't live like that anymore and made a desperate move to regain some normality. Getting on her computer, she e-mailed her friends Gina and Sarai, begging them to come to her house for a sleep over. Both responded quickly with an excited 'yes' and set the sleepover for that night.

* * *

Reggie bolted from her room the minute she heard the doorbell ring. Otto had been downstairs and was relatively shocked to see her. Her heart pounded in her chest, but Reggie ignored him and opened the door.

"Hola!" Gina and Sarai said in unison, holding up sodas and chips. Reggie smiled and threw her arms around the girls, forcing herself to keep from crying. They would never know just how relieved she was to see them.

"Glad to see you too, Reg," Gina said, confused. Reggie stood up straight, "Sorry, I've just been so bored!" she lied.

The girls looked past Reggie to the boy now retreating up the steps, Gina in particular, "Who's that?" she asked with obvious interest. Reggie had nearly forgotten that they didn't know who Otto was and that they weren't at the prom, she counted her lucky stars for the coincidence, "That's just my brother." she said in a passing tone.

"I didn't know you had a brother!" Gina replied incredulously, "How old is he? Has he been going to our school?"

"17 and no, he goes to another school, are you going to continue ogling him or will you be coming inside?" Reggie didn't want to embarrass Gina, but she needed the subject off of her brother right now. As she expected, Gina blushed and muttered a "just curious", entering the Rocket house and closing the door.

* * *

"I asked you guys to come over to hang out, not to set me up," Reggie said in response to a picture that had been shoved in her face.

Gina's hand flew up defensively, "We know, we know, but this one was waaaay too good to pass up!"

Reggie made a face, "I don't know guys, I really don't feel like dating anyone right now."

"Torrence was an idiot, don't let him deter you!" Sarai chimed in.

"It's not just Torrence, it's Jeremy, Caleb, and all the others that never wanted to see me again," Reggie said, with everything that was happening with Otto she'd forgotten the problems she was having keeping a boyfriend. It depressed her that it was now getting slapped in her face on top of all the other things she was dealing with, but at the same time it made her happy that she was able to focus on something different than the constant fear of being alone with _him_.

"Again, we know but this one is different."

"How so?" she asked with a smirk.

"Those were boys, stupid high school boys! This is a man Reggie,"

DING DONG!

All three girls looked towards the hallway as someone pushed the doorbell incessantly. Reggie heard Otto's door open, he walked by without so much as a sideways glance. They heard the front door open and loud voices.

"O-toh!" someone said, then Reggie heard what sounded to be like high fives and other obnoxious forms of greeting.

"Whazzzap!" Another voice asked, "I brought munchies...for later...hahaha."

"Was your brother going to have friends over too?" Gina asked. Reggie turned from the doorway. Who would Otto invite? Other than Twister, Sam,and Tito the only people that came to see him were the caretakers and nurses.

"He shouldn't have..." she said.

"Hey, baby doll," a girl said, causing Reggie to freeze. Footsteps got closer and the three watch as two stoner-looking guys passed. One, a boy with pseudo-dreads and more piercings than a tattoo convention walked by, then backed up and grinned into Reggie's room, "He-llo ladies," he said.

Reggie cringed and the boy just bounded in and took a seat next to her, his eyes were bloodshot and he reeked of pot, "Kail," he said, extending his hand. Reggie reluctantly offered hers and regretted it with every kiss he placed on it.

"So what we up to?" he asked, apparently under the impression that anyone wanted him in the room. Gina and Sarai stared at the guy like he was from outer space.

"K!" everyone turned back to the door where Otto was standing with his arm draped around a girl's shoulder.

"What up, yo?" he asked.

"Out," Otto barked.

Reggie looked at the girl next to Otto up and down, she looked like she was at least 21 and just came out of a stripper's club. Otto caught her glance and the two stared at one another for a moment before Reggie jerked her head away, clearly giving him the cold shoulder.

"If I leave, who will protect these lovely ladies?" he asked jokingly. Otto's hard stare told him however that he'd better get moving or face the consequences.

Kail rose and bowed, "Sorry ladies, it seems as though my associate requires my assistance. I shall return later," he said, bounding out of the room. Otto pulled the girl closer to him and kissed her neck before starting down the hall to his room.

"Who the heck were they?" Gina asked.

Reggie didn't hear her, she was too busy looking at the spot where her brother just stood. Anger riled from deep within her heart, 'That was fast Otto,' she spat in her mind, 'Wait, why the hell should I care? He may finally be out of my hair!' When she realized the way she was acting she shook her head and turned back to the girls.

"O.k. Who is this again?" Reggie asked, not answering her friend's question.

Gina popped another chip in her mouth, Sarai answered for her, "His name is Seth, he goes to college at North Shores."

Reggie looked at the picture, he wasn't a bad looking guy, quite the contrary. A tall boy with jet black hair and deep blue eyes was grinning with two other guys on either side of him. She'd definitely be interested in him, but would they hit it off? Would he be just like the rest, one good date and that was it. Reggie didn't want to believe that that was her lot in life, but she couldn't take the disappointment anymore.

"So do you want me to call him or not?" Gina asked, her cell already out and opened. Reggie hesitated, not sure what was the best avenue.

"He's hot, Reg!" Gina pushed.

"He's smart, driven, in the basketball team and he skates!" Sarai chipped a few more gems in there.

"O.k." Reggie said after a while, "Go for it."

"Peace!" Reggie looked at her doorway in time to see the two guys passing by, 'They're leaving already?' she wondered, hopeful. Kail popped his head into the doorway, "Sayonara my sweet goddesses, until next time!" he blew them all a kiss and took off.

"Yeah Buddy, in you dreams," Sarai spat, "Can you believe that pot head?" she asked.

Reggie's eyes lingered to see if the girl was leaving as well, nothing.

Otto was in his room, alone, with the girl.

'Why the hell should I care?' Reggie asked herself, willing the unsettling feeling in her heart to go away. This was a step in a good direction, Otto must have decided to listen to reason. That aside, her brother was a grown boy and would naturally bring a girl home every now and then. It was none of her concern.

"Reg, you o.k?" Gina asked, snapping Reggie out of it.

"I'm fine, why ask?"

"You've just had this really pissed look on your face," she said. Sarai nodded in agreement.

"Oh! Um…yeah…I just hate it when Otto brings people over at the same time I do," she lied.

"Aw, leave him alone. He's young like us. Let him have his fun," Gina's words did nothing to sooth Reggie and was subsequently the last push she needed to get up and go to his room.

She pressed her ear to his door, straining to hear anything. Unfortunately Otto had his stereo on loud so the only discernible noise was that of Immortal Technique.

'It's not that I care, I just don't need his dumb ass getting sick because he decided to be an idiot with a girl!' that reasoning was good enough in Reggie's mind to mask her real reason and open the door.

Never in her life did she regret such an act.

The only thing Otto moved was his head to glare at the intruder. The rest of his body was crouched over the girl, one hand was pressing against her leg, the other was knuckle deep between Tanya's slick folds. Otto used the fact that Tanya hadn't noticed someone else was watching to his advantage. He removed his fingers and slid them in again, all the while watching Reggie's face react to the girl's moans.

"You're sick!" she whispered. Tanya heard her that time and sat up, pulling her skirt down. Otto rose from his bed and made his way to the door, "Then why'd you stick around?" he asked in a low voice that only Reggie could hear, "Jealous?"

Reggie fought to keep from slapping him, instead she decided to play his game, "Don't be mad that that's as close as you'll get to me," she said, allowing a seductive smile to grace her lips. That hurt Otto and she knew it, Otto grabbed the door, "I don't give a shit about you! Now butt out!" he yelled, slamming the door in Reggie's face.

She hated a lot of things right now, she hated what happened at the prom, she hated what happened in the shower, she hated that she couldn't cry right now, as badly as she wanted to, she hated that Otto was in his room with a girl, she hated that that bothered her, she hated the words that came out of her mouth, she hated the words that came out of his mouth, but most of all, she hated the fact that she felt like Otto cheated on her.

'Am I as sick as he is?' she wondered, tears threatened the corners of her eyes but she couldn't let them fall, her friends were here and she didn't need an interrogation.

"Reg!" Reggie wiped the tears away and turned as Gina bounded up to her, "He said yes! He wants to go on a date with you!"

"Who?" Reggie asked, Gina looked at her as though she had a dead fish hanging from her mouth, "Seth!" she said, she looked like a puppy who'd gotten his first chew toy.

Reggie looked back at the door, Otto's words playing over and over in her head. She then sighed and turned back to Gina, "O.k., I'll do it."

* * *

So what do you think? The last chapter should be up before too long! R & R


	5. Chapter 5

**The last chapter is here! Whoooooo! Finally, this story has been sitting on my mind like you wouldn't believe! I'm so happy I was able to finish it! Anyway I'm digressing again :p Read, my sweet little kittens, read and enjoy the sweetness this story has to offer.**

* * *

When Gina and Sarai left the day after, Reggie went with them. She wanted nothing to do with the other inhabitant of her house right now, he was crazy and she was steadily growing sure that it was rubbing off on her. She wasn't sure what she was going to do when the day was over and she had to go home, but somehow felt it was best to get out of there for a while.

Grabbing a few clothes, she took one last look at his closed door, 'Wonder if she's still in there with him?' the thought came, but Reggie made no effort to answer it. It wasn't any of her business what he did at this point. She also knew that whatever feelings she had about him and this situation were nothing short of toxic and needed to be dispersed in its infancy. A part of her hoped time away from one another would help to clear his head and that slowly but surely they could get things back to what they were.

* * *

"So," Seth said, taking a sip of his soda, "What do you like to do for fun?"

Reggie, in spite of everything that was happening, was having a pretty good time. Seth, despite their 4 year age difference had turned out to be an awesome guy. The sweet, but real kind of guy Reggie looked for in a boyfriend. A skater majoring in digital arts, he had his own campus magazine, and he enjoyed pretty much everything Reggie enjoyed herself.

"You listed everything I like," she answered with a smile.

"You're a skater?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"I play hockey, soccer, skate, state board, bike, anything that has to do with being outside really," she answered.

"Sweet!" he said, "Most girls I know aren't into that stuff, they only stand at the sidelines- which is nice don't get me wrong, but to actually be able to do a vert pipe with a girl? That sounds great."

* * *

The rest of their date went off without a hitch. Reggie beat Seth in a few video games, he won her a stuffed rabbit at the carnival, she even told him about all her problems with boyfriends in the past. Seth was definitely a guy she could go for and would, if she had anything to say about it.

Night fell and soon the two had to part. Seth walked Reggie over to carnivals entrance. The two stood there, side by side watching the brilliant reds, green, and golds of the Ferris wheel lights slowly spinning against a starless black sky.

"Gina's going to be picking you up?" Seth asked, "I can give you a ride if you want."

"Nah, she just texted me that she was on her way, I don't want to make her turn back now." Reggie said, she looked down at the ground, "I had a really nice time tonight."

Seth grinned, turning to the violet haired girl next to him, "I did too."

"I'm glad I didn't bore you too much," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. Seth reached over and tucked some stray hair behind her ear, "You, my dear Reggie are anything but boring."

"At the risk of being forward. I should like to kiss you," He said with a really bad English accent. Reggie giggled, "O.k. Harry Potter."

Seth frowned, "Harry Potter? I was going for Pierce Brosnin."

"Shut up and kiss me," Reggie demanded playfully. She closed her eyes as the tall boy swooped down, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Until tomorrow then," he said, turning to walk away. He turned, still walking backwards, "Which will happen!"

Reggie waved to him before starting down the boardwalk. For the first time in ages, she felt truly excited over the second date.

She reached into her pants pocket, "I wonder if I should text him?"

She fished out her phone and was surprised to see a black iPhone staring back at her from her hand, 'Damn! I forgot I was holding it for him,' she cursed mentally. 'Maybe I can give it to Gina,' she contemplated. She then shook her head, 'No, this thing is new. If it gets lost…'

Turning, Reggie took off back in the direction of the carnival, he couldn't have gone far. With hope she could return it to him.

* * *

The carnival had been set up in a precarious location that year. A small section of North Ocean Shores bad been cleared of an old picnic area and diner between the boardwalk and a beach access. Unusual for the citizens of that city as the carnival was always on the boardwalk itself, 'The boardwalk is far too old to support the weight of the rides,' Reggie remembered her father telling her once. All the new location meant was that in order to park and get to the carnival, a person had to park at the beach access and walk down a concrete sea-side bridge.

Reggie stood at the start of the bridge, second guessing her ability to go through it. The walk never scared her in the past, but the lights were out, bathing it in darkness. 'Seth had to go through here, so it's probably safe,' her mind was sure, but her feet were not so convinced.

"WHOOO!" A loud cheer erupted from the direction of the carnival. Reggie turned to see a rowdy group of guys exiting the gates and starting in her direction. Scared, she sprinted into the darkness, 'I have to get to Seth. Make him walk me back!'

Reggie cleared the dark pathway in seconds and started behind a building to the parking lot. As soon as she turned the corner she could see Seth in the distance. As he passed some crates a hooded figure appeared and started after him. Reggie's heart jumped into her throat, she screamed to Seth, but the ocean waves caught her cry and swept it back out to sea. She broke into a run as the figure neared Seth and grabbed his shoulder.

Reggie was feet away when the figure spoke, "Have a nice time with Reggie?"

The teen girl ducked behind the crates the figure walked out of and listened.

"Yeah…who are you again?" Seth asked.

"None of your business, that's who. I'm just here to tell you to stay away from Reggie."

Seth crossed his arms over his chest, "What are you, a jealous ex or something? I don't see why I should stop seeing her."

The figure's fist shot out and caught Seth on the side of his head. Seth flew back from the sudden blow, crashing against the cement railing. In a flash the figure was in front of him, pinning the college guy against the ocean below. A knife was pulled from the boy's hoodie and held against Seth's neck, "I won't tell you again, stay away from Reggie, do you understand?"

Reggie bolted out from behind the crates and charged the figure, pushing him away with all her might. The boy fell to the ground, rolling over a few times and dropping the knife.

Seth jumped up and started running towards the carnival. He grabbed at Reggie, trying to pull her with him, her shoulder jerked in the direction he was pulling her in but Reggie wouldn't budge, "What are you crazy? Let's get out of here!" He shouted. He tugged on her fruitlessly a few more times before deciding the best option was to get a cop and took off towards the carnival.

Reggie plucked the knife from the ground and pointed it at the figure as he rose. "Who are you?" she asked, the figure remained silent. "Are you the reason boys have been avoiding me? How many times have you done this in the past? Since the beginning?" Her words grew louder with each sentence, still he said nothing.

Rage consumed her. "Who are you!" she screamed.

Reaching up, the figure grabbed the hem of his hood and brought it down.

The knife fell from Reggie's hand as soon as she saw his face.

"Otto…"

Sure enough his head rose in recognition, those clear black eyes gazed at her from underneath his thick dreads.

"I told you…didn't I? I told you you belonged to me?" he asked.

Her anger boiled over, with all her might she threw Seth's phone at Otto, hitting him square in the chest, "How long Otto?"

"Since the beginning."

"The beginning?" she screamed, "You've been fucking with my life from the start?"

"I NEVER-!" he began to shout, making Reggie jump. He relaxed, "I never meant for this to happen." He looked at her, flashing her that famous Otto grin, "Who does, y'know?"

The boy then took a deep breath, touching the one thing that until this point had been the elephant in their room.

"When I got sick…everything changed, Reg. I couldn't go out anymore, no one could see me whenever they wanted, I couldn't go to school. It was like Otto Rocket suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth."

Reggie's shoulders relaxed, "O-Otto..."

"You were the only thing that reminded me I was there. You sacrificed so many hours when I was sick, cancelled so many dates when I had relapses. I saw your isolation Reg, don't think I didn't."

Reggie laughed and sobbed at the same time. She thought she put on the perfect facade back in those days. There really were somethings she coudln't hide from Otto.

"When the feelings started, I tried so hard to purge them. I went to therapist, psychologists, anyone who could help me." He looked up at the night sky as dark clouds filled the sky, thunder began to roll in from the east, and the humid smell of rain filled the air.

"But you can't fix who you fall in love with, especially when you realize you've been in love with them long before this all set in."

Reggie looked up at him in shock. The threats of rain gave way to action as a shower swept over the land. Beads of water penetrated Otto's dreads, escaping at the bottom. Reggie's tears were washed away. Both were getting soaked, but neither made a move for shelter. Nothing existed at that point, nothing but the person in front of them.

"It's not an illness, not a stage of insanity, people fall in love all the time. The term "Siblings" is just a mark, a tag, just superficial. When it comes down to it I'm a man who fell in love with a woman. Is that so wrong?"

"Well aren't you the philosopher?" Reggie spat, "Man or woman, brother or sister, it doesn't make it right to try to keep me chaste while you fuck around with every girl under the sun!"

"If you must know, I sent Tanya home." He said, "I couldn't go through with it and sent her packing."

An unsettling wave of relief washed over Reggie when she heard those words.

Otto kept walking towards her, "But that poses an interesting question in my mind. Are you mad?"

She pushed the relief aside and glared at him, "Of fucking course I am! Fucking with my life-,"

"Not that," he cut her off and stopped two feet away from her, "When I went into the room with Tanya, did that make you angry?"

"Yes," she said, Otto was the one who looked surprised at that moment, he never expected Reggie to tell him the truth so easily.

Reggie wrung her hands together, "I was furious…when I saw you go into the room with her. I felt betrayed, I felt like she was…"

"Like she was…?" Otto asked.

Reggie fought for a moment to keep the rest of the sentence inside, "Like she was touching something that belonged to me…"

Something inside Reggie snapped. Otto lifted his arm to touch her face, but Reggie moved back, this was crazy; this was all just too crazy! She bent down and picked up the knife, "Stay away from me!" she screamed.

Otto kept advancing, eventually trapping Reggie against the wall of the diner. Reggie kept the knife pointed at him, "It's your choice Reg," he pressed his abdomen against the knife, allowing the sharp piece of metal to penetrate the top layer of his skin. Reggie gasped as small droplets of blood stained through his hoodie and started a small river down the blade to her hand.

"I won't change. So kill me, or love me." His eyes stared into hers, unafraid and terrified all at the same time.

Reggie plunged the knife into his (Ha! Just kidding)

The knife clanged loudly against the cement floor between the two of them. She made her decision.

With a sob she closed the small distance between them and threw her arms around Otto's neck. The first kiss was a forced one; this was, after all not something she ever imagined herself doing, but like every first it grew easier and more passionate with every break.

The rain, which doused their bodies slid between them, washing away the uncertainty and hesitation. Otto pressed Reggie against the wall of the diner and planted a soft kiss on her lips, sliding her to the side of the building that was bathed in darkness. Seth would not be coming back, the coward. Even if Otto never loved Reggie the way he did, there was no way in hell he'd give her up to someone to weak. Rain caught in their mouths as their tongues clashed against each other. Thunder mimicked the roar of lust surging through their heated bodies.

Reggie loved Otto, she loved him in a way she no longer understood. She could tack it up to pity, but no amount of pity would warrant a sane person to commit such an incestuous act. That was another thing, was she just insane? She didn't feel insane. She also never believe she was one to break that easily, she was in her right mind that much she knew and, she decided, she loved the man kissing her.

Otto was slower to move than Reggie. Perhaps he was afraid she would stop him at any given moment, she would regain her senses and reject him with everything she was. The teenaged girl had absolutely no intention of doing so and proved it by grabbing Otto's hand and placing it at the hem of her skirt.

"Touch me," she whispered against the lobe of his ear. When Otto didn't move she lifted the skirt and took his hand into her own, sliding them both underneath her sheer, white underwear.

Otto finally found himself and took over, parting the petals of her sex and stroking the pink bud inside. His fingers tickled at her, teasing her at a slow and tortuous pace. His other hand unbuttoned her blouse, fondling the tan mound of flesh beneath her bra, kneading it to where her erect nipple slipped between the space where his middle and ring finger converged. Reggie panted at first, hating loud monkey-like moans that people seemed to make during sex, but became a living contradiction as he sped up the pace. She moaned his name into the rainy night as her body shook to it's core and was swept away in a wave of pure ecstacy.

Wasting no time, Otto unzipped his jeans, lifting a leg onto a nearby crate to keep his pants from falling down. Reggie would not undress either, rather she moved the crotch of her underwear to the side. Otto lifted her up, allowing his lover to wrap her legs around his torso and slipped into her with ease. Both moaned in unison as their bodies connected, her sensitive sleeve encompassing his hard member. Their mouths found each other as he slowly slid out of her and re-entered, continuing the act over and over again. It was never Otto's intention for their first time to be a quicky on the side of a diner, but he felt in the end that it was a perfect homage to a someone unusual start of a relationship. "God, Otto, stop fucking with me!" she whimpered against his mouth. Otto complied and grabbed her ass, ramming himself into her at a faster and harder pace. Reggie screamed in pleasure, clawing at his back. Deciding to go all out, Otto moved her to the ground and pounded in to her with all his might. Groaning her name into her neck, he waited until her walls tightened around his member to fall over the edge as well and climax.

Their bodies remained frozen in the spiral that consumed them. Otto was the first to relax, panting against Reggie's chest in pure and complete exhaustion. She followed suit and relaxed as well, embracing his head and kissing the top of his dreads.

Looking up, they gazed at each other. "I love you Otto," Reggie whispred.

"You don't know how good that sounds," He said with a grin, "And I love you."

"Come on, let's go home."

Her choice carried many burdens, many problems, trials and tribulations, but with time her heart came to love him as passionately as he loved her and all the problems were harsh, but bearable. Their relationship took them on many different adventures, but that my friends, is a whole other story.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? If you feel the story should go on, take it and come up with something. I'd like to see this story go on, but have other fics to attend to. Anywhoo, it's been fun. A sincere thanks to Suffern187 and MoetEtCadaver and all the rest of you guys who stuck it out to the end. You guys are awesome!**


End file.
